Sophie Veracruz
History Sophie was born a Veracruz, the eldest of her generation. Her father, a knight commander in the Knight's Order, got her the best instructors and tutors in her youth. But as she grew up, it was quickly becoming apparent that while Sophie was gifted with combat prowess and a commanding presence, she was also extremely poor in academic studies. Learning strategies from histories of wars and battles was beyond her mental acuity, and even basic things like sums would evade her simple mind. Her tutors, exasperated, often resigned from their positions in tears. After some years, Sophie's academic studies was halted, and instead the family retained a nun to watch over her when she is not doing her martial training. The nun was not particular good at keeping track of Sophie, and she regularly snuck out of the family home at night and into town. On these trips, she always would go watch the street shows of the various cultures that make up Corovon, finding the wide variety of the stories, music, and dance fascinating. With her pleasant demeanor, she started making friends among the various troupes that performed in the town, learning from them and helping out with their performances. During one of these town trips, Sophie came upon a strange noise in an alley. Always the brave young girl, she mustered the courage to step into the dark alley to see what was making the whimpering noise. There in the darkness, huddled against some garbage, Sophie discovered a black kitten. The poor animal was malnourished and its fur was matted and chaffed, exposing reddish skin beneath. Sophie took pity on the kitten and took it back to the castle with her, hiding it from the nun and nursing it back to health. By the time the kitten was healthy again, Sophie had grown quite attached to the little furball, and decided she would ask her parents if she could keep it. Her firm conviction won over her father, and she was allowed to keep the kitten. As it turned out the kitten was a divine emissary sent by Arshea named Kylael, the kitten revealed his identity in private to Sophie, swearing her to secrecy. Over the next few years, Kylael and Sophie were inseparable, as he watched over her and guided her to become a paladin. Kylael's methods were to intrigue the simple minded Sophie with things she was curious about, and he had a modicum of success compared to her past tutors. It also helped that he was very fluffy and adorable, and kept Sophie company as she went on her 'adventures' in the town. As Sophie started coming of age, her father retired from his knightly duties and took over the duties of Earl in his father, or Sophie's grandfather's stead. Her grandfather was an elderly man, and died peacefully a few short years after his son took over his duties. Sophie never grew up with much contact with her grandfather except for his infrequent visits, and those are usually private talks with her father about governance or politics. But his death triggered an anxiety in Sophie, and she started to care more about her father, his life, and his work. She joined the Knight's Order after her father, and paid more attention during their infrequent talks, although a lot of what he says about economy and stability still evade her delicate mind. Also about this time, Sophie started becoming conscious of her body, and the bodies of the beautiful performers in the town. She entered into several trysts with handsome young men and beautiful women in some of the traveling troupes, enjoying their company, their bodies, and their beautiful souls. Kylael seemed to encourage this, sometimes even aided her to get to know people she seemed interested in. Current affairs Sophie is currently a knight in training, and lives in the family manor in Corovon. Her duties include training, patrolling, and the occasional parade. In her off time, she still spends time with the various troupes of entertainers that come into town and perform. She is currently between lovers, the last actor she was with left town with his troupe. Appearance Although Sophie is an aasimar, her appearance so closely resembles humans that it is difficult to tell her celestial heritage without the use of powerful magic. She herself is unaware of her heritage, but Kylael knows of it, as he was sent specifically for this reason. In appearance, she is a well endowed human woman of average height. Her build is muscular due to her constant martial training. Her skin is lighter tone, which does not tan easily due (unknowningly) to her celestial heritage, and her eyes are blue as the clear sky. She wears her blonde hair long, but usually braided so it does not get in the way. Her clothes are usually simple but elegant, preferring whites and light toned blues for color. Personality Sophie is outgoing and friendly to strangers. She is easy to approach and sees the best in those around her. She dislikes oppressive people, preferring that everyone be given the freedom to choose for themselves. This sometimes means she has a hard time telling others what she felt about them, as she does not want to influence their decisions. She enjoys art, music, and poetry, but what she enjoys the most is beauty. To her though, a beautiful soul is more important than a beautiful body. Friends She is friendly with pretty much everyone she has come in contact with but does not have anyone who is close to her. Enemies None yet. Aspirations She wants to make her father proud. She also wants to please Kylael, and by proxy his patron Arshea. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters